Kailstig the Axe
Kailstig the Axe is a Nord is a member of the Undaunted. He is first found at The Fish Stink in Davon's Watch and later at The Withered Tree in Riften. He is encountered for a third time at the Hel Ra Citadel. Interactions One of the Undaunted Assaulting the Citadel Kailstig can be found drinking in Belkarth's Crossroads Tavern, and tells the Vestige of Hel Ra Citadel, a long-shut Yokudan citadel, that was opened recently by the Celestial Warrior and his Anka-Ra forces. He follows the delvers he recruited inside the Citadel, to defeat the Warrior, and find out what happened to the lost Undaunted exploration team. Kailstig the Axe meets the delvers at the end of the battle with the Celestial Warrior. Dialogue ;One of the Undaunted By the Divines, the ale servers in this place get uglier by the day. :I'm looking for a fight. Ha! Is that right? Well then. Sounds to me like you could be one of the Undaunted. ::The Undaunted? What's that? A league of like-minded adventurers. Every one of us eager for riches and glory. Sound like anyone you know? So what do you say? Think you can be one of the Undaunted? :::Yes, I want to be one of the Undaunted. You sure? Dungeon delving and monster fighting is not for the weak of heart. ::::I am not afraid. Good, but that's the easy part. The hard part's proving yourself. Fungal Grotto I seems like a good test. A dark, dank cave few return from. See if you can best whatever's inside. If you survive, come meet me back here and we'll make it official. ;Assaulting the Citadel Kailstig will have different dialogue, and, by extension, a different story, depending on whether you approach him at the Hel Ra Citadel entrance or the Crossroads. "(At the Citadel) What's this? Another motley band come to steal my glory? You don't have the guts!" "(At the Crossroads) They say something terrible has awoken—or occupied—Hel Ra Citadel, abandoned by the Yokudans since they invaded Tamriel. Scholars have been disappearing inside since the door to the Citadel, sealed by the Yokudans for thousands of years, opened." :What are you talking about? "(At the Citadel) I'm with the Undaunted—all newcomers—to explore Hel Ra Citadel up ahead. My fledgling allies disappeared inside while I was stocking provisions—probably thought it was funny to cut me out of the glory. It wasn't. And they never returned." "(At the Crossroads) I was set to adventure with the Undaunted—to explore Hel Ra Citadel in the mountains. However, my fledgling allies—newcomers, all of them—entered without me. Probably thought it was funny. They never returned." ::What's happening at Hel Ra Citadel? "Something awakened in the Citadel—or took residence. We Undaunted decided to find out what, and I still mean to. Whatever it is, it's fierce. Undaunted don't just disappear. (At the Citadel) I welcome such a foe!/(At the Crossroads) I came here searching for anyone else willing to go." :::(At the Citadel) I'll go first. "Keep a note on you if you go out there. Write where you would like to be buried. I'll do my best to carry your body there, if I find it. What? An army of Undaunted vanished out there. I'm not morbid. I'm a realist." :::(At the Crossroads) I will go to Hel Ra Citadel. "Then what are you still talking to me for? Get to Hel Ra Citadel before all the good fighting is done. And if you see those fools who left me behind, tell them I said to go to Sovngarde. And not to enjoy themselves." ::::(At the Crossroads or the Observatory?) Why are you here in the Stargazer Observatory? "I heard rumors that one of the Celestials themselves has taken mortal form and wanders these halls. I would like the chance to fight her." ::::What do you know of Hel Ra Citadel? "It's been silent since the Yokudans invaded back in the First Era. Supposedly built during that time. Until recently that door behind you was shut, either by sorcery or craftsmanship. None could best it." :::::What happened recently? "The door opened. Many came. Some Redguards grabbed stones from this chamber, claiming pieces of their ancestral home. But something out there started grabbing the Redguards and scholars. Even members of the Undaunted." ::::Any idea what awaits me in the Citadel? "An enemy worthy of the Undaunted! We heard the crash of armored marching echo out of the walls, and the blast of an immense warhorn, but silence has fallen since my friends entered. It would take a savage dragon to quiet that many Undaunted." :::::You didn't see your foes? "All I've seen is the inside of our traveling packs. The others left without me when I was checking our equipment. It wasn't funny at that centaur graveyard in Elden Root, and it's not funny now. I hope a Yokudan ghost ate them." ::::Tell me more about the Undaunted. "We're the most daring group of adventurers to ever leap into boots! Bane of beast and Daedra alike! The fiercest brigands this side of Sovngarde! Some of us also enjoy disappearing into ancient Citadels, leaving the Nord in charge behind." At the end of "Assaulting the Citadel:" "You've got all your limbs, and you're victorious to boot! My Undaunted friends have yet to arrive. Roaring Romavel must have found a tavern." :I've explored Hel Ra Citadel and defeated the opponents within. "By Shor's prickly hairs―I wanted to be the first to tell the tale of the Citadel. You've beat us, my friend. You've daunted the Undaunted." If spoken to again: "I'll admit, I thought you were a goner when you went inside, but glory goes to you—for now. Once Roaring Ramavel and the other Undaunted get here, I'm taking it right back. I'm the best!" Gallery Kailstig the Axe II.jpg|Kailstig the Axe at Hel Ra Citadel Appearances * ru:Кайлстиг Топор fr:Kailstig la Hache Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Undaunted Members Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters Category:Online: Riften Characters Category:Online: Belkarth Characters Category:Online: Craglorn Characters